Ultimo Polvo
by Moni-Cullen-Pattz
Summary: Un Engaño ,Una Cancion, una Despedida ,Un Ultimo Polvo ,una noche de amor y solo un sentimiento El amor


Si yo de nuevo por aqui dandole lata me desaparesco y luego regreso paresco fantasma

todo lo que reconozca no es mio es de la fantastica **Stephenie Meyer **

** sin mas las dejo nos vemos abajo :D**

* * *

Tengo una gran necesidad de expresar lo que siento mi vida después de mi relación con Bella haya terminado .mi vida si ella ha sido un infierno. tengo la sensación de no estar vivo porque mi vida giraba alrededor de ella y perderla a ella es como perder mi vida .tengo unas enormes ganas de componer algo que exprese todos mis sentimientos como el amor que siento por ella ,la tristeza que embarga mi alma el hecho de haberla o la esperanza que tengo de recuperarla , el deseo que tengo de besarla y volverla a proclamar como mia . Pienso en la noche en la que me dejo y me reprendo mentalmente por haberla engañado

_Entro al estudio de música y me siento en el enorme sillón negro de cuero. Muchas melodías y acordes llegan a mi mente pero simplemente no me permito volver a equivocarme no otra vez esta canciob tiene que ser sublie y perfecta como ella . descubro que la canción expresa un enorme deseo sexual . si la extraño de todas las maneras posibles . Extraño su s hermosos ojos , su deliciosa fragancia y su delicada y suave piel . siento mi garganta seca y me dirijo a la cocina en busca de algo que beber me detengo en la botella de vodka la tomo y le doy un largo trago mi garganta arde de lo fuerte que esta pero eso es lo que necesito para dejar pensar y tratar de olvidar

_Eso es lo que quiero dejar de pensar en ella y en como las cosas fueran sido si ella estuviera en estos momentos a mi lado . Le doy un largo trago y sigo escribiendo que solo refleja deseo sexual y carnal. ya la botella se encuentra por la mitad y las notas llegan desembocadas a mi cerebro me limito a recorddr cuando Bella me entrego su cuerpo virgen para ese entonces yo me encotraba en un estado de confunsion acerca si de verdad la amaba y que no fuera simplemente un capricho . Pero no lo fue Bella se convirtió en la mujer de mi vida

la botella de vodka ya era inexsistente y empece a recordar la noche en la que ella me entrego su cuerpo como su cuerpo temblaba debajo del mio. su sonrisa nerviosa antes de hacerlo o la lagrim que rodo por su mejilla al haber constado la perdida de su virginidad siento mis ojos cristalizarse y arder debido a las lagrimas que se aculaban en ellos por solo pensar

** "AHORA ES DE CADA UNO LO QUE**

** FUE DE LOS DOS **"

_Me niego a perderla y sin pensar tomo la decisión de no dejarla ir porque simplemente sin ella no tendría razón por la cual vivir termino la botella tomo las llaves y la canción que escribi para ella y sigo a mi corazón por primera vez le hago caso y hago lo que me dice pelear por el amor de Bella . Me siento un poco ebrio pero estoy preparado para recuperarla manejo por la calles de chicago como un loco desquiciado . si estoy lo de amor . llego a su edificio mi corazón late como si estuviera en un endemoniado hipódromo subo las escaleras pero me cuesta porque mis piernas tiemblan como si de gelatina se tratara

llegue a la puerta de su apartamento y me doy cuenta de que tengo a la dueña de mi corazón a solo un paso . son las 10 :30 de la nocho corro el riesgo que este despierta . mi garganta esta seca de los nervios por volverla a ver después de 3 meses me parecieron como si fueran años y la espera se me hace eterna.

_Escucho como va quitando los cerrojos y siento mi corazón en la boca .Ella abre la puerta con cautela. pero cuando me ve se asusta y se echa un poco para atrás lo vero como un rechazo pero estoy disduesto a intetarlo hay un incomodo silencio que ella rompe y pregunta

_ ¿Que haces Aquí ?-Dice sorprendida

**"Quiero darte una despedida que recuerdes toda**

** la vida esta noche he venido tan solo a que**

** nos demos NUESTRO ULTIMO POLVO "**

_Dije recitando el coro de la canción que había escrito para ella . la vi un poco confundidad pero no le doy tiempo de reaccionar y la beso primero suavemente esperando que ella responda . sus labios son exactamente como los recordaba dulces y adictivos . sus labios acarician los mios y en ese instante profundizo el beso y se libra una sexy batalla de deseo siento la necesidad de respirar y dejos sus labios pero no lo suficiente como para darle la oportunidad de que se aleje de mi . miro sus hermosos ojos y susurro contra sus labios

"**Quizas es pedir demasiado pero se que**

** tu también lo has deseado"**

_La estreche entre mis brazos sintiendo como su piel piel rozaba con la mia .no me contuve y la bese de nuevo entregando todo mi amor que sentía por ella . sus labios se movían junto a los mios se sentía como tocar el cielo con las manos la guie hasta la sala todavía besándonos retire la camisa de su pijama y ella quedo en un hermoso sosten negro que contrastaba con su hermosa piel bese y mordí su cuello mientras ella trataba de quitar mi camisa la ayude con los últimos 3 botones y ella me sonrio pícaramente . beso mi cuello mis hombros y lamio mi pecho sus caderas están alrededor de mi cintura haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran le desabrocho y sus senos quedan expuestos los besos ,los muerdos miestras Bella gime y se muerde su labio inferior . camino hacia su habitación y la recuesto el cama le retiro sus short con todo y su blúmer ella se arquea hacia mi . y me da a entender que ya esta preparada para mi .

_ la beso dulcemente y susurro en sus labios un TE Amo , Nuestros cuerpos arden de deseo el uno por el otro la penetro suavemente moviéndome de una manera extraordinaria excitante .la sentí tensarse y retorcerse al llegar a su orgasmo llevándome al mío propio

_Todavia sentía mi cuerpo arder y mis corazón latir aceleradamente . Sali de ella dispuesto a irme pero ella me detuvo diciendo :

_Yo también Te amo

esas palabras me llevaron al cielo y la estreche de nuevo entre mis brazos

_Espero que este no sea

** "NUESTRO ULTIMO POLVO "**

* * *

diganme si les gusto en un iNCREIBLE Reviews . estare actualizando mis otras historias entre semana

perdonenme si me desaparesco pero entre la escuela las tarea

y la vida rea lno queda tiempo pero me tendran aqui pase lo que pase

pasen por mi otras historias

bye cuidense

**Besos de Sangre de Edward y abrazos de oso tipo Emmett**


End file.
